<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book of chaos AKA prompts by Jesan_Miyuuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515359">Book of chaos AKA prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki'>Jesan_Miyuuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Comedy, Dirty Talk?, Double dates DNF and CorpseKkuno chapter 3, Dream and Corpse bicker over who has the best boyfriend, Erm... hahah... chaos yes, Humour, I try to be funny, Jealously, M/M, Possessiveness, Rae and Corpse sibling vibes, TutorKkuno, We might be a little sad sometimes in some prompts but it's okay!, amigops - Freeform, prompts, slight angst, something fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short (and longish because we all know that I am a wreck) prompts!! </p><p>-Summaries for each prompt/chapter will be given in each Chapter Summary<br/>-No rating for this work because each prompt will be rated differently which I will put in the summary before each work so please read those!<br/>-Just some fun and honestly if you would like to see something then you are more than welcome to leave a comment and let me know! </p><p>P.S. This is how I procrastinate my other fics... lol^ BUT I PROMISE I AM WORKING ON WHAT I SAID I WOULD WRITE!!!!</p><p>[TutorKkuno Part 2 Rated M is up now!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TutorKkuno to the rescue....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None of these works are beta-ed and I don't know if they'll even get edited because these are more like writing exercises for me but let's see... </p><p>((Complications if you are reading this then... welp...))</p><p>I hope you enjoy these little word vomits!! Xx</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Prompt: Tutor Sykkuno teaching High School student Corpse maths but with some plot twists...]</p><p>SUMMARY:<br/>University student Sykkuno never would have imagined that one day he would end up tutoring his best friend's brother high school mathematics in order to get some cash to pay his very expensive water bill. Things go well until he finds out that this may not be as simple as what he thinks it is...</p><p><b>RATING: T</b> </p><p>TAGS:<br/>TutorKkuno, University Student Sykkuno, High School Student Corpse, Older sister Rachel, fluff, humour, oblivious Sykkuno, Corpse is a little whipped..., Humour, lot of Chaos because it's me writing these things lol..., slight angst, resolved everything though, Corpse always runs for his life from big sister Rae...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ringing of the doorbell echoes through the house. Rushed footsteps filter through the air and a head of black curls comes to an abrupt stop a few paces in front of the door. The dark haired boy quickly fixes his appearance before opening the door with a smile.</p><p>“Hi!”</p><p>Corpse tries to bite down the wave of nerves when Sykkuno returns his greeting with his own cheerful ‘Hello!’. The duo exchanges some light chatter before Corpse ushers the university student into his bedroom to sit down.</p><p>“I’m going to fetch some snacks and drinks.”</p><p>The brunette’s complaints fall onto deaf ears as the younger male rushes out to the kitchen. Sykkuno settles down with a sigh, his eyes scanning the very empty room slowly.</p><p>Never in his life did Sykkuno imagine that he would end up tutoring high school maths halfway through his university career in order to pay rent.</p><p>Rae had used her puppy dog eyes and persisted when he refused her offer to tutor her younger brother the first time round. Sykkuno knew he would cave but he didn’t think he would cave this soon – an expensive water bill is all you need to be this desperate.</p><p>Rae and himself met back when they were in high school and Sykkuno has only ever interacted with Corpse twice, counting their previous lesson last week as well, in his whole life because... well, introverted personality so you get the point. And now here he is tutoring this boy to get paid by his best friend. Fun.</p><p>“Did you manage to get those questions from last time?”</p><p>Sykkuno gets a nod in response to his question and he offers Corpse a proud pat to his arm.</p><p>“I knew you could!”</p><p>The brunette completely misses the faint flush that takes over the younger male’s cheeks as he turns to busy himself with finding his pencil case in his bag.</p><p>They fall into a steady rhythm of solving some sums that Corpse got assigned for homework, the occasional sound of Sykkuno’s soft voice giving hints filtering into the small bedroom, until the high school student decides to make the same mistake for the third time since they started half an hour ago.</p><p>Corpse tries to ignore the excited jolt that shoots through his bones when Sykkuno’s stern voice stops him from any further calculations.</p><p>“Corpse, we spoke about this.”</p><p>The green mechanical pencil’s tip hits the line of the sum where he made the mistake with a dull tap.</p><p>“You don’t seem like the type to make careless mistakes like this.”</p><p>Corpse sets down his own pencil slowly before turning to look at Sykkuno with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Oh really? What type of person do I look like then?”</p><p>The sudden shift in the mood has the brunette on edge a little as the younger male continues to follow him with those dark, intense eyes. He lets out a nervous cough to clear his throat, turning away to look at the floor instead.</p><p>“Well... for one, you look like someone who can do maths.”</p><p>Sykkuno had thought that he had imagined it after their first lesson but it seemed as if Corpse knew what he was doing throughout the whole two hours last week. The dark haired male seemed bored as he explained the basics of the formulas, as if he already knew, and that had bothered Sykkuno but Rae had reassured him that her brother was in fact failing maths at school which bothered him even more because what?</p><p>“Corpse, are you...”</p><p>The brunette hesitates, unsure if it’s okay to ask about it, until he hears the small encouraging hum from the other. He looks up to find Corpse still staring at him, his chin now propped up on one of his hands resting on the table.</p><p>“Are you faking this?”</p><p>He earns no reaction at all and mentally kicks himself for ever believing in such foolish thoughts. In a rush, Sykkuno tries to get them back on track with the sum but his attempt gets cut short when Corpse’s deep voice slices through his panic.</p><p>“<em>What if I am?</em>”</p><p>He lets out a confused noise which turns into a panicked hum when the high schooler starts to advance on him from across the table.</p><p>“C-Corpse?”</p><p>From this distance he can smell the musky scent of the younger’s cologne and it makes his head feel fuzzily warm as Corpse continues to advance on him. He starts to crawl backwards in a silent panic, unsure of what’s happening, until his back makes contact with the bed. A small yelp tumbles out of his mouth when two strong hands land on the bed behind him to cage him in.</p><p>“<em>What if I am purposing failing maths so that I can get you to be my tutor, Sykkuno?</em>”</p><p>The deep whisper sends a shiver down Sykkuno’s spine and he quickly turns his head to stare at the cupboard, a beautiful flush taking over his face.</p><p>“Why would you do that?”</p><p>His brain short-circuits when Corpse leans forward even more to breathe his answer into his ear.</p><p>“<em>Because I like you.</em>”</p><p>Something soft touches the side of his neck and he positively melts when he realises that it’s Corpse’s lips pressing a kiss onto his skin. The soft peck turns into a firmer, affectionate kiss when the younger male receives no resistance against his advances.</p><p>Sykkuno wills himself to push the younger male off of him but his whole body feels like jelly as Corpse continues to trail tender kisses over the smooth expanse of his neck. A broken moan echoes into the bedroom when he feels a sting shoot up from the base of his neck and the lewd sound finally snaps him out of his daze.</p><p>Sykkuno’s hands shoot out quickly to push him away and a surprised, disappointed sound falls out from between Corpse’s glistening lips as his butt hits the floor with a dull thud. His breathing comes out as ragged, heavy pants and his eyes follow Corpse as the younger male wipes away the excess saliva from his bottom lip with a smirk.</p><p>Another sting of pain shoots through him when he brings his hand up to touch the fresh hickey and Sykkuno internally curses himself out when he finds himself liking the sensation a little too much.</p><p>The sound of footsteps echoes into the room and Sykkuno jumps when the door flies open to reveal a happy Rae. Her cheerful greeting dies halfway out of her mouth as her eyes land on the situation before her.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>Corpse stands up nonchalantly to pat away the imaginary dust just as Rae narrows her eyes onto the fresh love bite on her best friend’s neck. Her head whips around to look at her brother and she earns a shrug for her efforts as Corpse takes two steps back.</p><p>Sykkuno watches the chaos unfold before him with wide eyes in slow motion. Corpse narrowly misses his sister’s grasp of death to run out of the room and she sprints out after him with a loud yell.</p><p>“YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD WAIT UNTIL AT LEAST AFTER THE FIFTH LESSON! COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence sits heavily in the air as the trio avoid any and all eye contact with each other.</p><p>“Erm... so...”</p><p>Sykkuno’s voice sounds strained, rather uncomfortable and very confused.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Sykkuno!”</p><p>Rae’s apology is full of guilt and Sykkuno’s heart responds with a wince as he watches his best friend bow her head down in a deep apology.</p><p>“I really didn’t want to lie to you like that but he was being stubborn and he kept coming home with failed tests until I relented so we made a deal and now here we are because someone just couldn’t wait like he promised me.”</p><p>She lets out a breathless pant as she finally finishes her very long explanation.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have deceived you like this, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Rae turns to glare at her brother, her hand reaching out to push him down in a bow as well.</p><p>“Say you’re sorry, Corpse.”</p><p>He refuses stubbornly, remaining quiet even as Rae’s grip starts to become somewhat painful on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Corpse doesn’t regret a single thing he did. He loves Sykkuno and that’s the hard truth which he will never lie about. </em>
</p><p>“Corpse!”</p><p>“Rae, it’s okay.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s gentle touch lands on her grip and she relaxes it under those forgiving, brown eyes’ gaze.</p><p>“Can I just... can I talk to Corpse for a moment?”</p><p>She turns to look at him in shock.</p><p>“Sykkuno, are you sure?”</p><p>He offers her a shaky nod.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.”</p><p>He hopes it’ll be fine. Rae studies him for a moment before turning to drag Corpse down into a huddle to whisper shout at him.</p><p>“If you do anything more to Sykkuno I will end you right here, right now, you hear me?”</p><p>The tuft of black hair shakes about in the air as he nods his understanding. Rae finally leaves them after a few more minutes. Her worried eyes lingering on the duo as she closes the bedroom door slowly.</p><p>“Corpse, is it true?”</p><p>The high school student’s eyes look up to stare at him with a steady gaze – no hesitation at all.</p><p>“Yes. I like you, Sykkuno.”</p><p>The beautiful blush that once again dusts over Sykkuno’s cheeks makes Corpse’s heart flutter wildly. His knuckles turn white from how tight he’s gripping his hands into fists as he tries to steady himself.</p><p>“Why? You don’t even know me, Corpse.”</p><p>The younger male stands up after a pause. Sykkuno watches him with confused eyes as he makes his way over to his desk to pull open the top drawer. Corpse pulls out a small four leafed clover plushie keychain from the drawer.</p><p>The colour of the keychain is a little faded, no doubt that it was used by someone for a very long time despite it being kept safe in Corpse’s drawer for a few years. Sykkuno stares at the keychain in confusion for a while until a sudden memory of one sunny day during his second year of high school flashes through his mind.</p><p>“Do you remember that day when you found me crying on the rooftop? I was going through a really rough patch back then.”</p><p>Sykkuno had been searching for Rae the one afternoon after his club activities and found Corpse, a middle school student at that time, crying on the rooftop. He was confused as to why there was a middle school child there in the first place and then he proceeded to panic when Corpse looked up to stare at him with teary eyes. The panic was what ultimately made him gift his favourite keychain to Corpse despite being attached to the lucky charm.</p><p>“I don’t think you have any idea how much you helped me through that rough period.”</p><p>Those dark eyes are filled with fondness as they look down to stare at the keychain in his hand. Sykkuno swallows nervously, his heart beating rapidly as he tries to figure out what to do next.</p><p>“Corpse... I think you’re confused.”</p><p>The brunette flinches when those dark eyes whip up to look at him with a hard stare.</p><p>“I don’t think you love me, I think this is just admiration.”</p><p>He tries not to panic when Corpse calmly sits himself back down.</p><p>“I know this seems random and stupid but it’s not admiration. It’s not me being caught up in my gratefulness because of some dumb puppy crush. No puppy crush makes my heart go wild every time I see your smile and no puppy crush makes me want to break something when I see you happy with someone else that isn’t me. I like you, Sykkuno, like... <em>like like you and want to date you type of like you</em>.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s head starts to spin, the room feeling oddly hot, as Corpse finishes off his confession. He lets out a deep breath, his thoughts all muddled up as he tries to form a response.</p><p>“Corpse, you’re still so young. Your life has just started and you have so much potential-”</p><p>“If I wait until I get into university, will you accept my confession?”</p><p>The sudden question catches him off guard and his line of thought falters as he turns to look at Corpse in disbelief.</p><p>“If you don’t have feelings for me then you wouldn’t have reacted the way you did earlier.”</p><p>The flashback of this afternoon’s chaos does a double take in his mind.</p><p>“That... I-”</p><p>If that was someone else would he have reacted in disgust and left immediately?</p><p>“We just can’t, Corpse. We can’t.”</p><p>A frustrated sigh echoes into the air.</p><p>“Just please think about it?”</p><p>Sykkuno says nothing more as he packs up his things and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The light breeze sends a chill up his spine, his finger frozen in place just before the door bell. Sykkuno jumps a little when the front door opens to reveal Corpse. The younger male looks tired, dark bags under his eyes and his messy hair much messier than usual.</p><p>They both freeze up as their eyes meet. The tension in the air is thick and heavy like a suffocating weight as they try to come up with a way to break the silence.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s voice sounds foreign to his own ears.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Corpse moves back a step, still holding the door open despite the super uncomfortable tension.</p><p>“Sorry for intruding.”</p><p>The walk to the living room takes a whole century, the familiar path no longer so safe under their feet. Rae looks up from her phone when they enter and her unblinking stare makes them both squirm as she tries to find whatever invisible answer is painted in the air around them.</p><p>“I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me.”</p><p>It’s been a week since Corpse confessed to him and Sykkuno has spent every day since thinking about what happened. He ended up panic phoning Rae this morning at three when the realisation hit him that he likes Corpse too. The brunette was so distressed that Rae ended up having to call Lily as well to try and calm him down.</p><p>“I trust whatever judgement you make, Sykkuno.”</p><p>Those were the words that Rachel left him with and those were the words that ultimately led him to this moment.</p><p>“I’m sorry for walking out on you the other day.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for suddenly springing on you like that.”</p><p>Inhale, exhale, repeat.</p><p>“I thought about everything and I’ve come to the conclusion that-”</p><p>“Sykkuno please don’t leave me. I know I rushed into things but I promise I can take it slow and try again if you let me start over-”</p><p>“I like you too, Corpse.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You like me? Even after all that I did...?”</p><p>A small nod followed by a shaky breath.</p><p>“However, you’re still young and I’m completely new to this thing... this relationship thing.”</p><p>Sykkuno looks up for the first time since they started this conversation, new determination burning in those brown eyes.</p><p>“I have two conditions if you want to date me.”</p><p>Corpse bites down his frown and complaints.</p><p>“Number one: You need to stop failing on purpose and I’ll stop tutoring you.”</p><p>The brunette shushes him with a finger.</p><p>“Number two: We’re not allowed to do anything until after you graduate. You are still Rae’s brother and a high school student after all.”</p><p>Corpse lets out a pout to which Sykkuno waves away.</p><p>“Those are non-negotiable and this won’t work out if you can’t promise me those two things.”</p><p>“I’ll do it. I promise you I will study hard and wait until graduation.”</p><p>The smile that takes over Sykkuno’s soft features makes his pain worthwhile and Corpse returns it with his own happy smile.</p><p>Rae pats her approval onto their backs when they call her down to tell her the arrangement.</p><p>“That means nothing like last time as well!”</p><p>Corpse throws his sister a glare, ducking his face into the crook of Sykkuno’s neck when she takes a step forward to try and pinch his ear.</p><p>“Behave.”</p><p>He peeks up slyly and she screeches when he pokes his tongue out at her. Sykkuno manages to prevent her from strangling him and they somewhat settle down again after a few more minutes of chaos.</p><p>The two siblings turn to look at each other. The brunette’s eyes widen dramatically when his head gets turned to the side so that Corpse can steal a quick peck to his cheek before bolting out.</p><p>“CORPSE! GET BACK HERE YOU-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*maniac screaming in the distance*</p><p>Part 2? Who knows... </p><p>Kudos and comments keep me motivated and let me know if I'm doing the right thing... XD </p><p>Love you all! </p><p>Xx<br/>-Jesan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Basic How To with The Amigops (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Prompt: Amigops children book where they show you how to do simple stuff but like I changed it to videos because goodness knows I don't know how to write a book in a book...] </p><p>SUMMARY:<br/>Amigops basic how to video shorts - basically just a mess. </p><p><b>RATING: G</b> </p><p>TAGS:<br/>Humour, Fluff, Chaos, Just some fun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this so I might just continue this one with snippets in this work!! </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this little something just as much as I had enjoyed writing it!! </p><p>Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camera switches on to show four blurry figures. The closest blurry figure tilts the device back before moving to stand with the other three.</p><p>“Welcome to-”</p><p>“Learning with the Amigops.”</p><p>“Fun with the Amigops.”</p><p>“The Amigops.”</p><p>“Just... welcome.”</p><p>Rae lets out an insufferable sigh, pinching her nose with a frown.</p><p>“Guys we talked about this...”</p><p>She moves back to reach out for the camera and the screen goes blank.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>When the camera comes back to life they’ve already changed locations to the kitchen counter. Four plastic plates, each with two freshly baked plain cookies on them, are lining the counter neatly.</p><p>Rae picks up her plate to angle it at the camera.</p><p>“Today we’re going to show you how to frost cookies!”</p><p>The four bowls of white icing get passed off to each person in an awkward silence. A loud clap echoes throughout the place from Rae’s hands after a pause.</p><p>“Start off with a spoon, or a knife, or anything else you want to use, and scoop up some icing.”</p><p>She does so as her sentence fades, the icing dripping down messily from the plastic knife in her hand.</p><p>“And then you just...”</p><p>A wet clap rings out loudly as she roughly slaps the icing onto the poor cookie.</p><p>It takes about 60 seconds before chaos breaks out. Toast’s spoon somehow goes flying and smacks Rae right on the cheek before falling onto the counter. She turns to glare at him as trails of white drip down her face.</p><p>“Whoops... my hand slipped.”</p><p>She forces out a smile before picking up her knife to throw excess icing in the Canadian’s direction. The slimy liquid narrowly misses Toast to hit Sykkuno smack bang in the middle of his face. Sykkuno turns to pout at her from across the table, the icing decorating his soft features delicately.</p><p>“Rae...”</p><p>She offers him an apologetic smile and a shrug.</p><p>Corpse turns the brunette’s head by his chin to look at him and a screech pierces through the air when he swipes at a droplet of icing with his thumb to lick at it.</p><p>“Corpse, there are children!”</p><p>He ignores her outcry to swipe at more stray icing. Sykkuno’s cheeks are turning bright red as Toast continues to finish the task at hand. The brunette nearly faints when Corpse moves closer yet to try and clean him off.</p><p>Rushed footsteps followed by more screaming can be heard before the camera tilts to view Rae’s panicked face. It cuts off to black once again.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The camera switches on to reveal a nicely decorated room with pastel green walls. Rae adjusts it again before moving back.</p><p>“Today we’ll be showing you how to tie shoe laces!”</p><p>A very unenthusiastic round of cheers follows her statement and she grits down on her teeth with an angry smile, trying to keep her composure.</p><p>“It’s very easy but we’ll go through everything step by step together so just follow my lead!”</p><p>They each pick up a pair of white converses to show the camera.</p><p>“First we start by putting them on.”</p><p>Some rustling.</p><p>“And now we do this.”</p><p>She ties the two ends of the laces together into a simple knot slowly.</p><p>“And then...”</p><p>The small bow slowly starts to form until she has the laces tied into a beautiful knot.</p><p>“Just like that!”</p><p>She turns to look at Toast who has simply tucked them in nonchalantly. Rae deems him a lost case before turning to look at the other two on her other side.</p><p>“Sykkuno, do you need help?”</p><p>Corpse is currently giggling at the brunette as he struggles to get his finger out of the knot.</p><p>“I’m fine...”</p><p>The pout is evident in his voice as he continues to struggle.</p><p>“How did you even... never mind... here.”</p><p>Rae manages to free Sykkuno from the mess before tying his laces up quickly. She peeks up slyly to make sure that he’s not looking before tying the two separate shoes together with a smirk.</p><p>“Stand up and show them your handiwork!”</p><p>She jumps off of the ground to turn to look at Sykkuno. He responds with a confused frown before pushing himself off of the floor.</p><p>Brown eyes widen comically as he staggers. Rae’s laughter rings out loud and clear as Sykkuno stumbles and trips to fall. A loud crash takes over the place.</p><p>“I...ha... I didn’t think it would work but... oh goodness... Sykkuno are you-”</p><p>She wipes her tears away before extending one hand out to help him up. Her happy smile fades when she sees the tangled duo on the floor.</p><p>Corpse is right under Sykkuno, the brunette’s hands on the floor on either side of his head and their knees weaving between each other.</p><p>“Sykkuno, are you okay?”</p><p>A soft, embarrassed hum answers him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I’ll get up immediately-”</p><p>Corpse’s hand slides down to his waist to hold him in place.</p><p>“<em>Or we could stay like this for a while.</em>”</p><p>Rae lets out a sigh, her hands up in defeat.</p><p>“I give up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I already had this in my drafts so I decided to post it!! </p><p>Kudos and comments keep me happy and sane!! </p><p>Xx<br/>-Jesan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The adventures of double dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Prompt: DNF and CorpseKkuno double dates... That's it.]</p><p>SUMMARY: <br/>Dream and Corpse bicker all the time about who has the best boyfriend. George loves to tease his friend Sykkuno. They get together for a double date - chaos ensures (over ice cream). </p><p>
  <b>RATING: M</b>
</p><p>TAGS: <br/>Bickering, Friends, Double Dates, Dream and Corpse argue over who's more bratty, Dirty Talk in public but like not really, DNF, CorpseKkuno, teasing, toys, gifts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was tempted and I was weak hence I wrote this.</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell chimes happily overhead as the glass door gets pushed open. Corpse holds it open to let Sykkuno pass into the café and his boyfriend thanks him with a small smile.</p><p>George waves happily at them from the farthest corner, isolated from everyone else, and Sykkuno returns the happy greeting with his own tiny, shy wave.</p><p>“So glad you guys could make it!”</p><p>George’s happy voice filters into the air as the newly arrived couple settles down into the seats opposite them.</p><p>“Thank you so much for inviting us.”</p><p>The two brunettes hit it off immediately after another round of thanking each other. George throws an off-hand comment about Sykkuno’s hair and everything spirals from there – those two in their own little world.</p><p>Corpse finally makes himself look away from his captivating boyfriend to find Dream doing the exact same thing. Their eyes meet and they exchange a silent nod in greeting, their demeanours calm despite the bubbling storm of emotions raging in their eyes.</p><p>“-right, babe?”</p><p>George’s expectant gaze lands on Dream and the youngest male looks down slowly before offering his boyfriend a small smile.</p><p>“Yes, definitely.”</p><p>“It was the cutest date ever! You should have seen those fireworks, Sykkuno!”</p><p>Dream turns to look back at Corpse with a smug grin.</p><p>
  <em>Hear that? That’s a happy boyfriend right there.</em>
</p><p>Corpse rolls his eyes at the proud, silent statement.</p><p>“-and they were so cute! Corpse was so considerate and diligent with all the planning. I really had a lot of fun. You guys should go there next time!”</p><p>Sykkuno’s hand comes to a rest on top of Corpse’s as he turns to smile at his boyfriend. The dark haired male shifts to press a kiss to his temple before the two brunettes go back to their proud ramblings.</p><p>This time it’s Corpse who turns to look at Dream, his lips returning the smug smile from earlier.</p><p>
  <em>There you have it. Just admit you’re not as good as me, Dream.</em>
</p><p>The waitress comes to a stop in front of their table with a professional smile.</p><p>“What can I get for you?”</p><p>George offers her a happy smile as he points to something on the menu.</p><p>“One large sundae parfait please.”</p><p>She scribbles something down quickly onto her notepad before turning to look at Sykkuno.</p><p>“Make that two please.”</p><p>She jots the ‘x2’ down next to the order before taking her leave with promises to return soon.</p><p>“There’s this new pizza place a few blocks away from here. We should go there sometime, you know, on another double date.”</p><p>Sykkuno hums out his agreement to George’s statement and the table falls into a weird silence. The younger brunette eyes the older one, their own silent conversation happening as well until Sykkuno turns to look away with an embarrassed flush.</p><p>“I gotta just-”</p><p>George stands up abruptly, his hand reaching out to grab Sykkuno.</p><p>“Bathroom.”</p><p>Is all that the sitting duo receives before they’re left to their own demise.</p><p>“So...”</p><p>“I refuse to agree with your message from this morning.”</p><p>Dream lets out a laugh at the sudden denial.</p><p>“Why are you so scared of admitting to the truth, Corpse?”</p><p>The older of the two lets out a sigh, leaning back in his seat.</p><p>“I don’t lie. Sykkuno’s the cutest and that’s the truth.”</p><p>The blonde had sent him a picture this morning captioned with ‘I have the cutest boyfriend ever’. The image was of George cooking breakfast, his small frame drowning in the iconic boyfriend hoodie with very evident signs of their bedroom activities on his bare legs and exposed neck.</p><p>Corpse had responded back with an image of Sykkuno watering the plants lining their apartment’s windows wearing Corpse’s merch hoodie captioned ‘I think you’re confused. <em>My </em>boyfriend is the cutest boyfriend ever’. The patches of purple bruises can be seen blooming beautifully under the morning light.</p><p>“Have you seen George? The biggest tease on this planet and <em>a wonderful brat that loves to be toyed with</em>.”</p><p>Corpse lets out a huff of soundless laughter.</p><p>“Please, we all know that nobody can beat how bratty Sykkuno becomes in the bedroom. <em>Fishnets and cat ears with a full on act of defiance? </em>As if anybody could top that.”</p><p>Dream narrows his eyes down onto Corpse.</p><p>“George has great duality. He can go from challenging me to wreck him until he’s screaming to mewling apologies in seconds.”</p><p>“Ever had yourself a lapful of needy Sykkuno humping your leg as he impatiently waits for you to finish your work?”</p><p>An irritated click of tongues.</p><p>“I got a leather garter belt set yesterday.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>Dream fishes out his phone to swipe at a few things before handing the device over to Corpse. A small sound of awe escapes from the older male as his eyes scan over the image.</p><p>“Is the quality good?”</p><p>Dream nods quickly, his hair bouncing about messily from the force of his answer.</p><p>“It’s not too expensive either.”</p><p>Corpse hands the phone back to Dream just as the other two boys return.</p><p>“Send me the link.”</p><p>George slides into the seat just in time to catch the last of the musician’s words.</p><p>“What link?”</p><p>Dream pockets his phone before pulling George closer.</p><p>“It’s nothing babe.”</p><p>George eyes them sceptically but let’s it go either way.</p><p>“So why did you two suddenly run off like that?”</p><p>Sykkuno lets out a strangled choke and Corpse’s hand moves to snake around his waist with a curious hum.</p><p>“Want to share with us?”</p><p>The oldest of the four bites down his pout, shaking his head as he moves to hide his blushing face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p>“Sy.”</p><p>Corpse’s tone is soft but stern and it sends a shiver down Sykkuno’s spine. George watches with a smirk as his friend’s sub slowly gets coaxed out of him.</p><p>“<em>Be a good boy.</em>”</p><p>A small mewl escapes into his shoulder and Sykkuno buries his face even deeper into his boyfriend’s neck as he realises what he just did. George lets out a fond sigh before stepping in to help his friend.</p><p>“Sykkuno was just telling me about... some experiences. Dream and I decided to spice things up a little but we couldn’t come up with anything so I messaged Sykkuno last night.”</p><p>The memory of the brunette spluttering at his phone just before they went to bed last night flashes through Corpse’s mind and he lets out a small ‘oh~’ at the explanation.</p><p>“What were you two talking about?”</p><p>Dream turns to eye Corpse.</p><p>“I was trying to get Corpse to stop lying.”</p><p>The vague statement sparks a new round of curiosity around the table.</p><p>“Oh? And what, do tell, was Corpse lying about?”</p><p>Dream lets out a laugh at his friend’s insufferable sigh, the hand resting on George’s thigh squeezing down as he leans down to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear.</p><p>“He refuses to acknowledge that I have the cutest boyfriend.”</p><p>Peels of happy giggles take over the table as George throws himself at the blonde in laughter.</p><p>“What? You guys are so silly!”</p><p>Dream’s fond eyes follow the squirming brunette in his arms. His hands move to sneak a little under the hem of George’s shirt.</p><p>“<em>We were also talking about the garter belt set.</em>”</p><p>The follow up statement kills off his laughter instantly, the air becoming increasingly tense as the seconds tick by.</p><p>“<em>Did you... show him the photos?</em>”</p><p>One of Dream’s hands moves to cup George’s cheek, a mock look of shock taking over his features.</p><p>“And let another person see how sinfully beautiful my baby looks? <em>Wearing that? Never.</em>”</p><p>The gap between them closes as George surges up to press a, not so innocent, kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. They pull back with a pop to find Sykkuno’s head buried between his hands and Corpse watching them with judgemental eyes.</p><p>The waitress returns just then and she gives them a confused once over as her eyes land on the scene before her.</p><p>“Your parfaits.”</p><p>George thanks her happily and she leaves again.</p><p>“But on a more serious note I saw this the other day and thought that you would probably like it...”</p><p>The younger brunette slides his phone across the table before grabbing a spoon to dig into the sweet treat. A strangled sound flies out from the back of Sykkuno’s throat, his hands immediately moving back to cover his blushing face again. Corpse lets out a thoughtful hum at the phone, considering something very seriously.</p><p>“Have you guys tested it out already?”</p><p>He earns a shake of head. Dream lets out a small ‘ah’ and George feeds him the second spoonful obediently.</p><p>“I just got the package last night but we didn’t get time to open it.”</p><p>Corpse pushes the device back, his dark eyes staring hard at George.</p><p>“I’ll pay you for it.”</p><p>A laugh.</p><p>“I thought as much. We don’t need it that urgently, you can have this one and I’ll order another one.”</p><p>They exchange a quick handshake to seal the deal.</p><p>“Corpse!”</p><p>“Waddup baby?”</p><p>Sykkuno lets out disbelieving huff of air. His cheeks puffing up a little as he crosses his arms over his chest like an angry kitten.</p><p>“What are you going to need that for?”</p><p>The dark haired male offers him a confused frown, his hand moving to cup Sykkuno’s cheek affectionately.</p><p>“For you of course. I really want to see you with a tail, plus it matches the new pair of ears we just got.”</p><p>“C-Corpse!”</p><p>“Say ah.”</p><p>The brunette takes the spoonful of ice cream into his mouth despite his tantrum and Corpse scoops up another for himself.</p><p>“It’s quite good.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“We should do this again sometime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOLOLOLOL NOT AT ME WRITING A WHOLE FIC ABOUT A COUPLE I HAVE CLOSE TO ZERO KNOWLEDGE ABOUT BUT HEY LIFE HAPPENS!! </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this cute little... uh... yeah... </p><p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated - always!! </p><p>Xx<br/>-Jesan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. TutorKkuno Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Prompt: TutorKkuno part 2 which I have been writing for a month now because work has me here crying...]</p><p>SUMMARY: <br/>Corpse has waited a very long time for today... for his 18th birthday. He promised Sykkuno that he wouldn't do anything until he graduated and well... here he is now... graduated and of age. </p><p>
  <b>RATING: M</b>
</p><p>TAGS: <br/>TutorKkuno, University Student Sykkuno, Ex-highschool student Corpse, Older sister Rachel, fluff, humour, steam, VirginKkuno, chaos again, birthdays, cake, wishes, Anal, First times, Bare-backing, Fingering, like one spank, slight angst but not too much, Rae is going to murder someone this time LOL</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea, and never did have any idea, of what I am doing...</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>(unedited for now. I will do a run through tomorrow when I am not too tired!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corpse pulls up the collar of his jacket as another chilly gust of wind blows past. The streets right now are surprisingly empty with only a few people out on walks with their pets. The sun can be seen fading in the distance with its beautiful rays of gold glimmering elegantly against the purple skies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is beating loudly in his ears as he continues down the neighbourhood, each step bringing him closer to the brunette’s home. The time on his phone reads 17:45 on the 7</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> August.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From this distance he can clearly see the head of the apartment building a few minutes away. The sight causes a contrasting set of emotions to shoot through him as he moves closer still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse comes to a stop in front of the modern looking building at 17:50.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inhale, exhale, repeat. You can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his blood rushing to his ears drowns out all the other noises and suddenly his vision starts to become blurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady at the front desk eyes him when he comes to a stop in front of the black and white marble counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse wants to throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to visit someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen upon hearing his deep voice – typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me to show you this.”</span>
</p><p><span>Cold, shivering fingers move about to fish out his phone from his jean’s pocket before opening it onto something. She </span>sceptically glances down at the device offered to her before shifting to reach for the phone. Corpse holds his breath in anticipation as she dials something into the telephone sitting besides her really quickly.</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Yes, this is the front desk. There’s someone here to visit you under the name of... Corpse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods at something the other person says before ending the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take the lift to floor 2 – he’s in apartment number 6.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired male thanks her quickly before making a beeline to the elevator. He lets out a relieved sigh when the metal doors slide open to reveal an empty lift. Those few moments in the elevator go by agonisingly slow. He nearly sprints out of the metal box when those silver gates slide open again to reveal a hallway neatly lined with white doors on each side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes scan around the clean passage way until he finds the white door with a silver six pinned to it. He comes to a stop in front of it, his hand quivering as he reaches out to ring the bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffled footsteps can be heard moving towards the door and Corpse forgets how to breathe when the wooden barrier swings open to reveal Sykkuno – Sykkuno with those messy brown locks falling mischievously around his face to frame it like an artwork, Sykkuno with those cherry red lips glossed up and sparkling with lip balm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!”                                 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette sounds breathless, as if he had just ran a marathon to get to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older male takes a step back, a silent offer for Corpse to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inhale, exhale, repeat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm air of the place engulfs him like a fluffy blanket as Sykkuno pushes the door shut behind them. They stand awkwardly in the passageway, both unsure of what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm... welcome... to my humble domain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno lets out an unsure chuckle and suddenly the stress leaves Corpse – the familiar smell of his boyfriend and the very characteristic decor of the place finally putting him at ease after so much worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette makes it two steps out of the entryway before a hand reaches out to pull him back into a tight hug. It takes a few seconds before Sykkuno relaxes in his arms, his own hands snaking around Corpse to return the affectionate gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much, Sykkuno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes flutter shut as he leans in to bury his face against the taller male’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Corpse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world finally feels at peace once again but the tranquil atmosphere is short-lived as an alarm starts to beep from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That must be the bread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull back so that Sykkuno can hurry off to the source of the annoying sound. Corpse follows after his boyfriend like a lost kitten into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bread?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette switches off the alarm of the oven before turning to look at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Cinnamon, raisin bread – your favourite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep chuckle filters into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavenly smell of the sweet treat washes through the place as Sykkuno pulls out the steaming pan of golden brown bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rae told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make you something nice for your birthday dinner so I asked her and she sent me a list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bread pan slides onto the counter before Sykkuno pulls off the oven mitts to toss them aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a good cook though, so the rest is takeout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s eyes dart to the take out counters lining the other side of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18:30 finds them at the dining table with mindless chatter as they slowly work their way through the heap of takeouts Sykkuno ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow – your high school career sounds very interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another spoonful of food disappears into Sykkuno’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine was so boring compared to yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse has heard Rae talk about their high school days once or twice in the past and truthfully it did sound very uneventful and dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish up the last of the food before throwing the containers away and washing up the few dishes in the sink. Corpse pats his hands dry on the towel before turning around to find Sykkuno poking at the bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette lets out a small frown as he finally cuts into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it look cooked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks fine to Corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it looks good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno fishes a piece up before offering it to his boyfriend. Corpse locks eyes with the older male as he leans forward slowly to take a bite. The delicious taste surprising him pleasantly and he offers Sykkuno a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looks at him sceptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse bites into the bread again, pulling it out of the shorter male’s grasp, before stepping forward to pull him close by the waist. Sykkuno’s face starts to flush red as Corpse continues to pull him closer until his lips are touching the other side of the bread. He gestures for his boyfriend to try it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively, the older male takes a bite and his eyes also widen in surprise at its taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of the treat disappears into Corpse’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno lets out a small hum. The tension in the room suddenly shifts when the taller male looks down to find those chocolate brown eyes trained on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice drops deeper yet as they start to lean in, the gap between them becoming smaller and smaller as the seconds tick by. A small hum answers his call and the world fades away as their lips meet in a soft press.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse had managed to work his way into Sykkuno’s heart about changing the second rule so that they could at least kiss. It took a while before the older male relented but once he did Corpse made it his life mission to smother his boyfriend in kisses every time they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno tastes sweet – like cinnamon and raisins. Corpse finds himself being intoxicated by it all, by the brunette’s clean scent combined with the sweet taste of his lips. It feels as if he’s being surrounded by Sykkuno and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The innocent press of lips turns heated when Corpse’s tongue darts out to lick at his boyfriend’s bottom lip. The younger male earns a surprised gasp and his tongue darts into Sykkuno’s mouth immediately to explore the familiar cavern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of rustling takes over the kitchen as Corpse shifts them to push Sykkuno against the kitchen counter gently. The brunette’s arms come to lock behind his neck as the younger male hoists him up onto the cold surface, those strong arms coming to grasp at his thighs securely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores the semi-call to stop as he continues to lick and bite at his boyfriend’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno finally manages to push back a little, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Corpse doesn’t stop – moving to press kisses against the corner of his lips before trailing them down his jaw and then ever further down to the smooth expanse of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse, don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mixture of a yelp and a mewl tumbles out of the older male’s mouth as Corpse bites down to nibble of his neck. He can feel Sykkuno trembling from pleasure as he nips the skin into his mouth to suck on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those usual brown eyes are unseeing when Corpse finally relents, pulling back with a wet pop. He gives the fresh hickey a proud once over and the smug grin on his face finally snaps Sykkuno out of his daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offers his boyfriend a soft hum as he moves one hand up to play with those soft, brown locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno’s cheeks flush into a deeper red when his hand lands on the still wet purple patch on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rae’s going to come for my head when she sees this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slides down to catch Sykkuno’s smaller one. A soft kiss gets pressed to the brunette’s knuckles, the pads of his fingers and then the final one to his palm. Dark eyes turn to look at him innocently as he whispers his words into the shorter male’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> get scolded – she never scolds you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno lets out a small chuckle as he starts to stroke Corpse’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true – you just don’t see it when she scolds me afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A disappointed sound pierces the air when the older male escapes out of his grasp as he moves forward to kiss him again. Sykkuno throws a quick glance at the time flashing happily on the oven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>20:00 – 4 more hours to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go take a shower first? We can watch a movie afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his promise to Sykkuno creeps into his mind and he bites down his urge to jump the brunette right now. He takes two steps back, shoving his hands into his pockets sulkily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guest bedroom’s bathroom looks very new and unused despite Sykkuno having been living here for a few good months now. The water remains more cold than warm throughout the whole less than 10 minutes that he spends in there and he finds Sykkuno idly scrolling through his phone on the couch when he re-enters into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette’s changed into a new set of clothes, which are much more comfortable looking than before, and he stands up happily when he notices Corpse staring at him from the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water bills or something... right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me dry your hair for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droplets of cold water rolling down his shirt send shivers down his spine as he follows Sykkuno into the master bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette plugs in the device before motioning for Corpse to sit down. Awkwardly, he shuffles to plop down onto the space between his boyfriend’s legs. The warm air feels nice against his skin as Sykkuno ruffles his hand through the mass of black curls carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realise that he’s nearly purring like a cat bathing in the sun until the sound of the hair dryer switches off and Sykkuno’s laughter reaches his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flops back to rest his head in his boyfriend’s lap with a pout on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll enjoy it even more if I get a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A playful click of tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So needy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love needy me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can smell the faint scent of the older male’s minty shampoo as an awkward peck gets dropped onto his waiting lips. The position causes his nose to touch the older male’s chin and he rubs them together affectionately, a smile dancing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple stay like that for a while, basking in each other’s presence as Sykkuno runs in his hands slowly through the fluffy head of curls in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, sleepy hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything specific that you want for your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes flutter open slowly to study Sykkuno as the brunette starts to fidget with strands of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have all that I could ever wish for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s going to be legal in a few hours – that’s more than enough for a birthday gift because it means that Sykkuno will finally stop seeing him as a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse sits up abruptly, turning around to face Sykkuno with a serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get to spend it with you – that’s already more than enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pretty pink that crawls onto those cheeks sparks a smile back to life on his lips and he has to stop himself from cooing at how adorable embarrassed Sykkuno is before he gets smacked. Corpse reaches out to take his hand as he stands up from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go watch that movie, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He earns a shy nod and together they make their way out to the main part of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>22:00 finds them huddled together under one fluffy blanket on the couch with the lights dimmed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing on the TV. Corpse’s eyes glance down to the ethereal male sprawled out on his chest and a warm feeling of happiness starts to bloom out from his heart as the domestic atmosphere settles down around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you told him two years ago that this is how he would be spending his 18</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday he would have laughed at you but here he was now with his long time crush (now boyfriend) tucked snugly between his arms with his favourite movie playing in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long before his mind starts to become fuzzy and his body heavy as the stress from the last few days finally leaves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>23:45 finds Corpse fast asleep. Sykkuno wiggles his way out of the younger male’s hold, his breath coming to a complete stop when a protesting groan filters out from Corpse. He lets out a relieved sigh as the younger male settles back down before moving to the kitchen on his tip-toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>23:50 – the candles get taken out of the box to be gently stabbed into the chocolate cake. Sykkuno pulls out the box of matches from the draw and the smell of smoke rises into the air as he lights each candle before blowing out the flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>23:59 reads the oven’s flashing digits, one minute before the big day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whine filled with heavy slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath rushes out of his nose before he rolls over to peek one eye open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>00:00, 8</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> August.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Corpse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse shoots up from the couch, tears welling up in him when his eyes land on the cake sitting on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make a wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, his hands clasping around each other tightly as he makes his wish. The long, wavy tails of the smoke disappear into the darkness as Sykkuno starts to clap happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Before I forget...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches over to pull something out from one of the draws lining the coffee table – a black gift bag filled with grey gift paper. Corpse eyes the bag for a moment, hesitant to take it even as Sykkuno gestures at it more than once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno it’s really not necessary-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it. I’ll be sad otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His forming pout can already be heard in his voice as he offers the gift to Corpse again. The younger male accepts it under Sykkuno’s expectant gaze. He stares at the grey gift paper blankly for a pause before reaching in to unwrap his gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of metal clinking against metal reaches his ears a few seconds before he pulls out two dark green four-leafed clover key chains. His eyes widen as he turns them around to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Corpse </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sykkuno </span>
  </em>
  <span>engraved into each of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A matching set of key rings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno fidgets nervously with his sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a disbelieving laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relieved sigh followed by a happy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lock eyes and the giddy feeling from earlier returns tenfold as the realisation hits Corpse that it’s past midnight. The clock on the wall reads 00:02 – he’s legal now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawls forward slowly, their eyes still locked together, and an unhappy sound escapes from the back of his throat when Sykkuno moves back as he breaks off their staring match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold, metal knife gets pressed into his hand as Sykkuno gestures to the delicate dessert sitting patiently on the table. Corpse shuffles himself forward on his knees, reaching out to pull the cake closer to him. The sharp blade slides right through the cake and a plate appears before him as he pulls out the slice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decadent delight flops onto the plate ungracefully and Corpse re-offers back the plate to Sykkuno with a small grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the birthday boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I want you to have the first slice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pout – that’s unfair to use that card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it Sy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly he reaches out for it. Corpse proceeds to cut himself another much smaller slice to Sykkuno’s dismay as he ignores the complaints coming his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it taste good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thumb comes to swipe at the stray chocolate on the corner of the brunette’s mouth as a murmur comes to answer his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno’s fork comes to a rest beside the half eaten cake on his plate as Corpse’s hand continues to hold him close. Brown orbs drop down to throw a fleeting look at his hand and the action causes Corpse to press his thumb down against that plump bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plate slides onto the table, dull and unappetising now, as Sykkuno’s tongue darts out to flick at the pad of his boyfriend’s thumb. Corpse’s breath hitches, his heart beat picking up to clap rapidly against his rib cage as he presses the tip of his thumb into the older male’s agape mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel every press of the slippery muscle against his digit, his finger getting coated diligently in a generous amount of saliva. Those usual light brown eyes are now two shades darker and Corpse finds himself mesmerised by the sight before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rising feeling of fear takes over beside his excitement as the reality settles in. They’re doing this – they’re finally doing this and it’s a lot more than Corpse had imagined it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can he really do this? He doesn’t want to hurt Sykkuno.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cake...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attempt at trying to bail himself out backfires when the older male stops to look, </span>
  <span>more like glare</span>
  <span>, at the cake as his tongue comes to a stop with its actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sy-Sykkuno!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male’s eyes widen dramatically when the brunette pushes him back to sit properly onto the couch before climbing up to straddle his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His abandoned slice of chocolate cake half disappears into Sykkuno’s mouth and he stares dumb folded at his boyfriend when the other end of the slice gets pressed against his mouth. He finally takes the chocolate treat into his mouth when the older male lets out an impatient huff of air at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse watches in awed panic as the cake disappears steadily between Sykkuno’s red lips until their lips connect in a sticky kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His protests get swallowed up between their tongues as the brunette hoists himself up to his full height to tower over the younger male. Corpse’s head feels fuzzy and he finds himself unable to think at all as the sounds of their tongues gliding across each other messily amplify themselves into the dimly lit living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno pulls back after a while longer, also looking dazed, before his tongue darts out again to lick at his bottom lip quickly. Corpse clenches down on his jaw, trying to not get too excited about this development. His fists are turning white rapidly, his hold on the couch tightening painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse forgets how to breathe when Sykkuno’s hands come to rest on his before pulling them loose from the couch’s wrinkled material. He has to bite back the growl threatening to break free from the back of his throat when his hands get moved to rest dangerously low on the small of the brunette’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A curse filters into the air when he feels the older male press down to grind against his already painfully hard cock with slow circular movements. Those brown eyes flutter shut as a soft broken moan climbs its way out of Sykkuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse can feel the brunette quivering in his lap, his forehead slightly wrinkled with stress as they carry on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead before gripping down on his hips firmly to stop all movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic filled brown eyes snap open to stare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean... I want to... I just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older male struggles to find his words, the panic visibly rising in him. Corpse’s thumbs start to unconsciously move in soothing circles as he waits patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words hit him like cold water and it kick starts his brain all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sykkuno’s a virgin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse had his suspicions but also he refused to believe that he was the brunette’s first ever proper relationship – because how could anyone e</span>
  <span>ver resist Sykkuno?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male had actually thought that he would be the more inexperienced one between the two of them in this situation, given that he only had one other relationship before this one. His previous partner had been an eager little one and together the two of them had opened a few doors but most of his knowledge still comes from videos and the internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse tries to bite down the mixture of his steadily climbing excitement and fear. He squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to think of a plan for what must happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to go all the way today. We can take it slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unreadable expression takes over Sykkuno’s features and Corpse panics, thinking that he said the wrong thing. A very tiny murmur washes over the space between them and the younger male lets out a confused sound at his boyfriend’s inaudible response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath followed by another immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday and I’ve made you wait so long already. I want to be able to give myself to you Corpse – I want you to know that I love you a lot too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse has been the one that always initiates contact since the beginning of their relationship. He never minded it because he knows that Sykkuno’s shy and much more reserved than he is. Corpse knows that Sykkuno loves him and has never doubted that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Sy. I can wait for you to be ready. I don’t want to rush anything if you aren’t comfortable. Besides, I’ve already waited this long... right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attempt to lighten the mood gets rejected by the older male’s frown. Corpse lets out a small surprised noise when the older male pushes his legs apart to slide down from his lap onto the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sentence dies instantly on his tongue when the brunette reaches to tug down his sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His calls to wait are ignored as the older male keeps going. The edge of his sweatpants gets slipped past his hips. Sykkuno tugs a little harder when the stubborn item of clothing gets stuck and Corpse obediently shifts so that his boyfriend can pull it down to fully expose his half-hard erection straining against his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse can feel the heat rushing straight to his face and buries his face between his hands with an embarrassed groan. The older male is staring at it with an intense, unreadable expression and Corpse wills for the floor to swallow him whole right there and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry... I got a little... excited...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence before a huge wave of giggles washes over the dark apartment. Corpse finds himself smiling despite his heart curling in on itself from how embarrassed he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I truly make you this excited?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The usual soft tone is laced with insecurity, because Sykkuno has always been scared about what people truly think of him outside of all of those fancy facades that they put up when they meet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand lands on his cheek to guide his head up. He meets pitch black eyes filled with assurance and determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If only you knew the things you do to me. You don’t even know how I was able to hold back because I want you so much all the time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small shudder runs down the older male as the last of Cor</span>
  <span>pse</span>
  <span>’s hoarse whisper fades. The younger male’s thumb is rubbing soothing circles against Sykkuno’s jaw, trying to reassure the older male that he’s truly loved through and through. A small smile graces the brunette’s features and he finds himself relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes down from those pitch black orbs to the tent in those boxes just before him. Corpse’s surprised gasp chokes off into a groan when Sykkuno moves forward to press a tender kiss to his erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s hand moves up by itself from his boyfriend’s jaw to grasp at those silky brown strands of hair as the brunette continues to press more fleeting kisses against his clothed cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those brown eyes shoot up to look at him as a hush tumbles out between those soft lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sit back and let me do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulps before offering an obedient nod. The older male’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and the sight makes Corpse’s heart skip a beat… or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boxers slide down easily when Sykkuno tugs it down. Nimble fingers move quickly to wrap around the throbbing shaft and another broken moan fills the living room as the older male begins to move his hand slowly up and down Corpse’s cock cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male tries to bite back the sounds threatening to spill out of him as his boyfriend’s grip becomes firmer with a new found determination. He starts to pick up the pace as well as he toys with the twitching member in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan finally gets forced out from him when Sykkuno’s thumb comes to a rest on the tip. Their eyes lock onto each other in an intense staring battle as the brunette starts to gently press his thumb down. Corpse lets out a breathless curse, his breathing coming out in pants as he falls back to slump into the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fails miserably to try and even out his breathing and he completely loses what little bit of calmness is left in him when he feels something warm engulf his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots forward to confirm his suspicions and the sound of the brunette choking a little has him full out panicking. He had somehow managed to push his cock even deeper into the older male’s mouth in his haste to get up. Tears are starting to form on the corner of Sykkuno’s eyes and the sight laces rising excitement into his panic which makes him </span>
  <em>
    <span>panic even more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette refuses to listen to Corpse’s frantic, broken sentences of telling him to stop in favour of continuing to swallow more instead. The tip of the thick cock hits the back of his throat, his nose not even near the end, and he closes his eyes as the first drops of fresh tears roll down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno tries his best to steady his breathing through his nose. He finds Corpse staring down at him with concerned and fascinated eyes when his own flit open after a few more seconds. The salty taste of the younger male in his mouth makes him flush from the realisation that this is really happening - it’s not a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s chest tightens from his sudden inability to breathe. The brunette looks so beautiful with his red, swollen lips stretched around his cock and fresh tears staining the corners of his eyes. The younger male can feel his restraint snapping bit by bit the longer he studies the sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His croaked out apology barely makes it past his chapped lips before he thrusts forward into Sykkuno’s hot mouth. A surprised gasp that turns into a broken moan sends pleasing vibrations across his engulfed member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s hips move unconsciously as he starts a steady rhythm of thrusting. Broken whines and half-escaped sobs reach his ears as white noises, his mind going completely blank with bliss. The feeling of euphoria starts to build rapidly until he’s at the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then everything comes to a sudden stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like his mind restarts itself to become hyper focussed. He pushes a confused Sykkuno off of his cock before falling back to slump into the couch. The brunette sniffles a little, wiping the last of his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, before angling his head to look up at Corpse with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small wince escapes from the younger male when he hears the rough edge around his boyfriend’s usual, soft tone. Corpse’s hand is still resting between Sykkuno’s brown locks and he has to restrain himself from tugging on them as he inhales deeply once, twice, and then again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sad look in Sykkuno’s chocolate brown eyes immediately snaps Corpse out of whatever fantasy his mind is in. The fear from earlier retakes over the older male’s soft features and Corpse’s heart breaks when Sykkuno starts to move backwards slowly, away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to reassure his boyfriend that he loves him to the moon and back takes over him and suddenly he’s tugging Sykkuno up by the roots of the brunette’s hair. The older male lets out a startled yelp as Corpse tackles him gently to hoist him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male ignores him as they make a beeline for his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to show you just how much I love you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door hits the wall with a dull thud as he gets kicked open. The mattress feels like ice as the dark haired male all but tosses him onto the bed. He bounces a few times before settling down. Corpse’s eyes are now pitch black, washed over with determination and angry lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno can feel himself trembling as his boyfriend’s shirt goes flying over his head to land on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deep whisper nearly forces out a mewl that the brunette just barely catches before it can escape into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno lets out a small nod in response, not trusting himself enough to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obediently reaches for his bedside drawer to pull out a half used bottle. Corpse eyes the object with an unreadable expression. Sykkuno’s breath leaves him completely when one of the younger male’s knees hit the edge of the bed. He hands over the lube quickly when Corpse extends his hand out to gesture at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around and relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nerves in him start to jump like fish out of water, prickling his skin with a tingle, as his burning face hits the crisp pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the bottle cap being opened rings out to echo in his ears. His eyes flutter shut as he tries to steady his racing heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno feels a small tug on his pants and unconsciously, he lifts his hips up so that Corpse can tug his sweatpant and boxers off of his legs completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friction of his leaking cock against the bed causes a broken moan to tumble out of his mouth. Corpse’s deep chuckle makes him impossibly more flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to retort something back but the words die on his tongue when he feels something sticky and cold drip down between his cheeks. The lube dribbles all the way down and his hole gives an excited twitch when the liquid comes to a temporary stop on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s finger glides down easily to trace after the lube and his eyes follow it like a hawk, intense awe sparkling in those dark orbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown locks fly all over the pillows and Corpse lets out a ‘tsk’ at the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a verbal answer, Sy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The usual cute nickname sounds so different when Corpse commands him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male’s hand stops its teasing to land a small slap onto those pale, round cheeks quickly. A surprised gasp shoots out of Sykkuno as pre-cum oozes out to stain the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those pale cheeks are reddening steadily from the impact of the rapid slap and the sight makes Corpse preen a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finger returns to poke at his hole and Sykkuno bites down on the new rising wave of nerves as he feels the tip of Corpse's digit start to dive into his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weird feeling starts to take over his body as the finger continues to prod further into him at a slow pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so tight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wasn't in so much pain he would definitely be retorting back with some or other sassy comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The advances of Corpse's finger halts suddenly and he tries to not panic as he turns back with a pained, questioning stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male's free hand feels warm and comforting as Corpse brings it to a rest on the small of his back. The brunette's already racing heart continues to accelerate off of the charts when his boyfriend leans down to loom over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes little effort for the hot whisper in his ear to multiply the force of his quivering. A broken moan finally escapes Sykkuno as Corpse continues to torment him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, baby. I promise I'll make you feel good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he does so, before responding with a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He earns a kiss to the top of his ear and his body relaxes by itself as he lets out the breath in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse's warmth disappears once again but Sykkuno’s mind is preoccupied with the sensation of the finger now half way in him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male's finger continues its pursuit until Corpse's knuckle finally hits his entrance. A wave of embarrassment takes over Sykkuno when he accidently shifts and feels how deep the finger is within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse gives him a second more to adjust before he starts to slowly move his finger again. The brunette lets out a yelp at the sudden movement and a broken sob filters into the bedroom when the younger male slams his finger back in until only his knuckle remains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A steady rhythm of thrusting begins and Sykkuno's mind begins to fog up with each thrust that he receives until his mind is all fuzzy and gooey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse tries his best to hold back his excitement and to not go too fast but those broken sobs mixed with those half pleas of pleasure are making it very hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a line of sticky liquid that connects his finger to the now throbbing hole when he pulls out. He reaches for the abandoned lube quickly to pour another goop onto his hand. Two fingers meet the bright pink entrance this time and a full on scream pierces the air when they both get shoved in suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corpse… ngh… please…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male bites down harshly onto his bottom lip as he moves his fingers around to find his boyfriend's prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lewd moan, the loudest one of tonight, tells him that he's found the prized spot when he angles his fingers down to press onto that bundle of nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corpse-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does it again and the sound of his boyfriend's pleas fly through the room between broken cries of bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not there- ah- don't-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A violent shudder runs through the older male and Corpse lets out a surprised sound of awe when he realises that his boyfriend came from his fingers only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those chocolate brown eyes are glazed over with the aftermath of his organsm when Corpse turns him around. The bedsheets are sticky with the older male's cum but they both pay the mess no mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno's hands suddenly shoot out to grab Corpse and his muffled sound of surprise gets swallowed by his boyfriend when their lips get shoved together in a messy kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sykkuno?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse finally manages to breathe out the name after a heated round of swallowing each other. He feels the brunette's soft hum against his neck and the happy feeling of endearment washes over him as he starts to pet those brown locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffled words tickle his neck and he lets out a chuckle in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't hear you babe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno pulls back suddenly with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of his sentence disappears when his eyes land on the bulge in Corpse's sweatpants. That intense gaze sends a shiver down the younger male's spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I can take care of this in the bathroom later-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to do it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled noise leaves a surprised Corpse. His hand moves up to cover his flushed cheeks at the sudden declaration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno, it’s really okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence as the room falls into a pause before the storm breaks out. The couple goes tumbling over the bed in a mini wrestling match and Corpse finds himself being stripped of his pants before getting pinned down onto the bed. Sykkuno is out of breath and panting heavily as he finally settles down to straddle his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can only watch in stunned silence as the brunette’s slender fingers wrap around his cock to position it against his hole’s entrance. Heat once again engulfs his swollen cock as Sykkuno starts to sink down on it slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small wince can be seen in the form of a frown on his forehead but he persists until Corpse is all the way in. Every breath he takes seems to shift the twitching member in him and the foreign sensation has him feeling jittery and excited at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s hands shoot out to grab a hold of his hips when he tries to move and the action causes a small frown to take over his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male can clearly hear the pout in the brunette''s voice as Sykkuno semi-glares down at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno you’re going to get hurt like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiggles a little and the action causes Corpse to tighten his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please at least let me lube myself up before we do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes are studying him like an interesting piece of text and he squirms a little under the onslaught of attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The genuine tone of worry has Sykkuno agreeing, albeit reluctantly. He lets out a small hiss when he starts to move up again, Corpse’s cock chafing against his walls a little from the lack of lubricant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male is rubbing tiny circles into his back with one hand as the other reaches for the nearly finished bottle of lube. The near empty bottle makes a noise of complaint as it spits the last of its contents out into Corpse’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno extends his hands out with his best innocent look and his boyfriend lets out a muffled protest of how unfair that is. The liquid gets transferred from Corpse’s palm to his own and he rubs it a little to warm it up before lightly spreading it onto Corpse’s thick cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The groan that he earns encourages him to be more confident in his actions as he continues to coat the member in his hand with the lube. He tries to move his hands in the same way that he has seen in all of those videos, trying to pleasure his boyfriend as best as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse is a panting mess by the time Sykkuno finally finishes coating his painfully hard cock with lube. The younger male takes a moment to try and ground himself again before offering his boyfriend a strained smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try this again... may I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small huff of a breathless laugh reverberates through the air at the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me this now when we’ve already done so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse offers the giggling brunette a mock offended frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno leans down to drop a peck onto his pouting lips with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pretty pink creeps onto his face to make him even more flushed. Corpse takes the opportunity whilst Sykkuno’s giggling to angle himself before pushing his hips up suddenly to </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrust</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The light tinkling of the older male’s giggles turns into a high pitched broken cry to fade into their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of skin meeting skin soon starts a steady rhythm to ring out loudly around them. Sykkuno’s moans and whimpers spill over the sound of their lovemaking every now and then. Corpse finds his mind floating as his hips continue to thrust into the warm heat engulfing him over and over again in a mindless repetition of actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the last of his restraint and patience leaving him completely as he reaches out to grab the brunette’s ankles. Hot tears hit his shoulder when he suddenly sits up to thrust in roughly, his hands tightening around Sykkuno’s legs to hold the older male in place above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his boyfriend’s pleading turns into white noise as he brutally rams into the now swollen, leaking hole at a relentless, erratic tempo. His vision starts to blur out as the blissful waves of tingles start to take over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world around him is humming loudly in his ears, looking distorted and funny, when he opens his eyes again. A combination of harsh pants reaches his ears followed by the warm, sticky sensation covering his lower half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno’s slump over him, unresponsive with his face buried into the crook of his neck. Corpse wills his brain to become functional again and he lets out a loud curse when it finally does. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lost control.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The laugh that he earns in return for his outburst surprises him and he turns to look at the bundle of hair, confused. Brown eyes stained with dried tears, twinkle in the dim room as Sykkuno turns to look at him. There’s a smile on his lips which eases Corpse’s panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have no mercy, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse lets out a choked sound of embarrassment at the teasing remark, shifting accidently in the process. Sykkuno lets out a small wince, trying to sit up slowly. The younger male does his best to not move as he watches his boyfriend rise to straddle him again. His eyes wander down his boyfriend’s </span>
  <span>glorious</span>
  <span> naked torso until they come to a stop at where </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re still connected</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the liquid, he presumes a mixture of lube and his cum, is leaking out by the sides to dirty the bed. Sykkuno doesn’t seem to mind it too much as he tries to make himself comfortable nonchalantly. Corpse watches him in fascination until a cheeky idea makes its way into his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits until the older male finally settles down before slightly thrusting up into the heat. A brilliant flush of pink immediately takes over Sykkuno. Deep chuckles fill the room as the brunette begins to splutter incomplete sentences of reprimands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry... I just… had to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settle down into an awkward silence after that, neither of them knowing what to do now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should… uh… probably…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down slowly at where his cock is still in Sykkuno’s leaking hole and lets out an awkward cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably clean you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another awkward pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some rustling echoes through the room before Sykkuno starts to slowly lift himself up, another wince dusting over his face. The sound of the sticky liquid dribbling out of him as he slowly lets Corpse’s cock slide out of him has them both avoiding each other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male finally finds the courage to look back again only to be met with the sight of those bitten, bruised thighs covered in his cum… and it does unspeakable things to him. He lets out a silent huff of laughter when he feels his cock give a twitch. He doesn’t want to be murdered tomorrow...  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… going to go… shower and uh… clean this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno tries to avoid looking at the sight of his legs as he gets up from the bed on shaky legs. He can feel the nagging feeling of numbness in his lower back and he knows that he might end up not being able to walk tomorrow but it was all worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes it to the bathroom fairly quickly, embarrassed and getting cold from the night air seeping into his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights to the bathroom click on and the door nearly makes it closed before a hand suddenly shoots out from nowhere to stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male pushes into the bathroom before kicking the door shut after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno’s strangled sound of confusion rings around the tiny bathroom, his legs giving out suddenly. Corpse catches him before he can hit the ground before  moving them to the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t… Rae will definitely kill me tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse props him up against the wall, one hand never leaving him to support him, as his other hand switches on the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll kill me. She won’t touch you. Besides...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno finds himself being engulfed in the warmth of the spray of water around them as he gets pulled up to a firm chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be worth it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello hello! </p><p>Work has me here and suffocating in tears everyday... hence why I have been MIA but! I will try and do some updates this weekend! </p><p>I miss you all and love you lots as always! </p><p>-Jesan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>